Regret
by oreo-ssu
Summary: Lintas memori masa lalu mulai membayangi pemuda itu. Disungai inilah gadis yang dirindukannya pernah menghanyutkan surat berbentuk burung bangau berisi hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang telah pergi-untuk selamanya. / sequel Last Word / warning : gaje, typo(s), bad summary. mind to RnR?


_**I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start**_

_(Home Is In Your Eyes - Greyson Chance)_

_._

_._

Alunan musik milik Greyson Chance berjudul _Home Is In Your Eyes _jelas terdengar di telinga Len Kagamine. Terkadang senandung kecil mengiringi lantunan yang dominan tersebut. Matanya menatap figura kecil berwarna oranye—warna kesukaan Rin, sahabatnya, yang terletak di meja sebelah kasurnya.

Senyum kecil terpahat setelah ia melihat figura itu. Berbagai kenangan manis dan pahit telah ia rasakan bersama Rin, tapi sayangnya kenangan terpahitnya dirasakannya tanpa Rin.

Gadis itu bunuh diri tiga bulan lalu, tentu saja itu kenangan terpahit Len. Tapi dia tau, Rin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih pahit sehingga ia menanggalkan nyawanya karena—

Dirinya, Karena Len Kagamine..

_._

_._

_._

Len berjalan kecil menuju rumah yang berada disebelah rumahnya sendiri, rumah bercat hijau dengan sedikit aksen oranye. Tangan kanannya memencet bel, sementara tangan kirinya menyembunyikan seikat bunga lily putih di belakang punggungnya.

Pintu putih dihadapannya terbuka. Menampakan seorang wanita paruhbaya bersurai panjang sepunggung dan mengenakan afron berwarna hijau pucat. Disambutnya kedatangan Len dengan senyum seadanya. Prihatin sebenarnya

"Ah, Len kau berkunjung lagi" sambut wanita itu dan segera mempersihlakan Len untuk masuk. Len yang telah dipersilahkan pun masuk dan segera naik ke lantai dua. Tentunya ia sudah izin, karena ia akan memasuki kamar dari Rin, anak satu-satunya wanita tadi.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar gadis itu, Len mempererat pegangannya pada serangkai lily putih tersebut dan tangan sebelahnya memutar pelan gagang pintu dihadapannya.

'_Kuharap Rin menyukainya' _Len manampakkan senyumannya dan memasuki kamar yang di dominasi warna hijau dan cokelat tersebut. Namun, tak seorangpun berada disana kecuali Len. Kamar yang rapi itu seperti tidak dimiliki siapa-siapa, sangatlah tenang.

"Hai Rin—" sapaan sendu yang dilontarkan Len setelah ia duduk di sebuah karpet beludru dilantai dingin kamar tersebut

"Senang berkunjung lagi" lanjutnya, kini bulir liquid bening mulai tampak pada pelupuk mata laki-laki itu. Senyumannya mulai digantikan oleh wajah datar yang menatap sendu gitar yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Miris.

_**Kagamine Twin by Crypton Future Media, Inc**_

_**Story by Reo**_

_Warning : Abal, typo(s), sequel Last Words_

_Cerita ini diambil dari perspektif Len setelah Rin meninggal dan sedikit mengangkat kisah dari Regret Message by Rin & Len Kagamine_

_._

_._

_**Regret**_

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermanik aqua berjalan ringan menuju sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia menampakan senyumannya kepada siapapun yang dijumpainya di jalan. Dia memang ramah kepada siapapun, tak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Ia duduk sendirian tanpa seorangpun di kursi yang terletak disebelahnya. Len menyisakan kursi itu untuk Rin, kalau-kalau Rin rindu dan ingin bersekolah lagi bersamanya. Tapi rasanya itu tak akan terjadi, toh Rin sudah pergi tiga bulan yang lalu.

Len adalah pribadi yang supel, ia dapat dengan mudahnya berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat sedekat ini dengan Len kecuali—Rin. Rin dikenalnya sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, sejak itulah Len selalu berada di dekat Rin, dan sebaliknya.

Kecuali, Len mengakui ia kurang dekat dengan Rin setelah kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Sejak semua perempuan disekolahnya menyukainya, sejak ia jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang tentu saja bukan Rin.

Tapi mereka tetap sering terlihat bersama, walau tentu saja, Pacarnya lebih sering daripada Rin saat itu.

_Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

Tapi ada yang perlu ditambahkan dalam kalimat itu—

_Dan selalu membuat kau terlarut didalamnya._

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sore terpantul pada permukaan sungai yang tenang di pinggiran kota. Lintas memori masa lalu mulai membayangi pemuda itu, Len. Disungai inilah Rin pernah menghanyutkan surat berbentuk burung bangau berisi hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada seseorang.

_**Flashback on**_

_Seorang gadis dengan surai sebahu tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas, setelah itu ia membentuk burung bangau dari kertas tersebut. Karena heran, seorang pemuda yang bermain tak jauh darisana menghampiri Rin dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Rin_

"_Rin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda disebelahnya heran._

"_Aku menulis surat untuk Neru" jawab Rin ceria._

_Neru adalah sahabat kecil Rin. Neru juga mengenal Len, mereka terhitung sering menghabiskan waktu bertiga dirumah Rin untuk sekedar pesta minum teh yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak. Tapi Neru meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ia tengah berlibur bersama keluarganya._

_Rin sangat terpukul mndengar berita tersebut, ia sangat sedih hingga setiap ia berangkat kesekolah pasti matanya selalu bengkak dan membuat Len khawatir karenanya._

"_Eh? Memang bisa?" Len bertanya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan pada Rin yang masih sibuk melipat kertasnya_

"_Kata kaa-san, kalau kau ingin menyampaikan salam kepada orang yang sudah tidak ada didunia, kau bisa menghanyutkannya ke sungai" Rin menjawab antusias_

"_Aku tidak percaya" celetuk Len "Bukankah itu hanya akan menjadi sampah di laut? Merusak alam" lanjutnya yang di sahuti oleh ambekan Rin._

"_Terserahlah"_

_**Flashback end**_

Len mendekati sungai tersebut dan duduk di tepiannya, matanya memandang kosong pantulan cahaya mentari senja tersebut.

Warna oranye keemasan jelas terlihat di pupil mata Len, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dirindukannya, Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan bisa menemui gadis itu lagi, Kagene Rin. Terlambat bagi Len untuk menyadari—

Kesalahannya.

Langkah gontai mengiringi perjalanan pulang Len Kagamine, sepasang sneakers keluaran nike yang dikenakannya mulai melenggang kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur ukuran sedang miliknya dan mulai beristirahat.

Sepeninggal Rin, Len tak banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya pada dua hari pertama ia mengeluarkan semua air matanya. Tapi itu dirasa cukup baginya, ia yakin Rin juga tidak ingin Len menangisinya karena itu akan membuat Rin berat untuk pergi.

Berkali-kali Len berpikir pasti saat itu Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya, saat Len tak lagi sering berada di sisinya, saat Len terlihat tak didekatnya, saat Len tak lagi memedulikannya. Pasti begini rasanya. Sepi.

Kini, Len tau betul bagaimana perasaan Rin. Sedih, sepi, sesak, cemburu—Cemburu karena ia lebih memilih kematian daripada terus hidup bersama Len.

.

.

.

Sore menyambut Len dengan gerimis, cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Ia yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang duduk di atas rumput yang basah karena hujan di pinggir sungai yang sama seperti kemarin.

'_Kata kaa-san, kalau kau ingin menyampaikan salam kepada orang yang sudah tidak ada didunia, kau bisa menghanyutkannya ke sungai' _

Tangannya cekatan menulis beberapa kalimat diatas kertas putih ditengah hujan. Entah itu air hujan atau air mata Len yang turun ke permukaan kertas sehingga menimbulkan noda luntur disana. Tinta yang sudah ia goreskan rapi kini tinggal noda hitam diatas kertas.

Kata-kata Rin terus menggema di pikiran Len, Ia yang tadinya tidak mempercayainya sekarang justru berharap kalau hal itu adalah nyata.

Ia kembali menuliskan kalimat yang ia sudah tulisi dikertas pertama tadi. Namun lagi-lagi, tulisan itu luntur karena air.

Ia mengulanginya, tapi itu semakin membuatnya sesak. Kini kertas itu dipenuhi oleh tulisan dan air mata Len, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia melipat kertas itu dan menghanyutkannya.

'_Semoga kau membacanya'_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang gadis dengan surai sebahu tengah sibuk menatapi aliran sungai yang tenang. Sinar mentari senja memantulkan cahayanya kepada permukaan sungai tadi, menambahkan poin plus untuk keindahannya.

Samar-samar gadis itu melihat sebuah origami berbentuk burung bangau tengah melaju pelan di permukaan air. Dengan cepat, lengan mungilnya meraih benda itu dan membukanya.

'_Surat?' _

Sebelum membaca surat tersebut, sebuah panggilan dari dalam rumah kecil di pinggir sungai itu terdengar jelas ditelinga gadis tadi—

"RIN!"

"Aku akan segera kesana, _kaa-san" _

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yooo~ Reo kembali dengan lanjutan dari fic sebelumnya—Last Words, aduh endingnya gajelas banget yakan? (/_\)

Sebenernya gaada niatan sama sekali buat bikin sequel, etapi setelah denger lagunya Greyson yang diatas(?) jadi kepikiran buat bikin sequel, tapi jadinya ancur banget kan?- btw, quotes paling atas itu ngutip dari lagu berjudul _Home Is In Your Eyes_.w.

Nah nah terimakasih sudah membaca~ terakhir nih, _mind to review_?.w.


End file.
